I'M BACK
by littlemissgiggles
Summary: Hiya peeps. Serena was a nobody but now she's back and she's changed. Whats with Raye, will the scouts put up with her and willl they find out that there is a sailor moon and Sailor mars isn't their real leader. Please r+r


I'M BACK

Introduction

Just a quick intro to help you. You will probably figure this out but oh well. Raye and the girls know that they are the scouts but don't no about sailor moon so sailor mars is leader. But Mars isn't like the other scouts and wants power more then love but will a special blonde girl be able to change her. This first chapter is kind of like a small intro so u no about the characters etc. Darien is like Raye in this at the beginning and is Raye's boyfriend. They are all in high school but did all go to junior together so that's how they no Serena (in this high school starts at 15). Not everyone no's her though cause they mix the schools up. Ok enough blabber, on with the story.

CHAPTER 1

"Yo Raye you here that um, Selena i think, yeah, well she's coming back." Mina said to her leader.

"Eh you mean that low life has finally decided to show her face again." Raye said carelessly.

"Hey wasn't she the geek who always sat up front, didn't she move to France or something." 

Molly was finally fed up with what everyone was saying about her past friend. Picking up her books she made her way over to the other side of the classroom where the small 'group' was sitting.

"Her name is Serena and she moved to America, not that you would give a damned anyway." Yelled Molly

She hadn't seen or spoken to Serena for over two years and was now 15. She didn't really understand why Serena never called, they had been inseparable, she just blamed it that Serena was 'settling' in, but after the first couple of months she knew that wasn't true. Nether the less she still stuck up for her play time friend.

"You know Molly, if you stopped sticking up for that whining brat you could be like us, she left school as a klutz and cry baby and will always be one. Why does she need to come back and make you go down to here level, you could be so much more." Raye said smirking.

"Why Raye, would i want to become a stuck up snob who walks around like she has a pole stuck up her ass. You may think you're all that but you will never ever show the kindness like Serena did, she is what a true friend is like and doesn't care just about her looks but she actually considers peoples feelings, why don't you try it sometime." 

With that a very red faced Molly spun around and headed for the door leaving four very shocked girls.

"You might want to close your mouths before the rest of the class come in." a very happy Andrew said, making them shut their jaws quickly and look at his retrieving form. His smile just got bigger as he felt their eyes on his back, he had wanted to do that for so long.

"Did she, i mean did he......." Lita said gob smacked. No one had ever spoken to them like that and she didn't like it one bit. Reality seemed to be hitting home, hard.

"Yes they did and they will pay for saying such stuff to us." Raye said twirling a piece of black hair between her fingers. Eyes narrowed she looked around the room to make sure no one had seen anything.

"There was no one around Raye. I take it you already have...........(AN: I couldn't think of anything smart to say so just imagine it ok, it's not that hard.)" Ami concluded.

"Huh?" Mina said looking at Ami in up most confusion.

"Basically what are we going to do about it?" Lita replied

"Oh, i knew that." Mina said giggling nervously while everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why don't we just leave it guys, it's not like anyone's gonna know about it and Molly's been alright to us, she's just upset about Selena." Mina said sympathetically.

"Serena." Ami corrected

" I think Mina's right on this one Raye let's leave it." Ami continued.

Raye turned back to them quickly.

"What!!!! She just called me a bitch and whatever else she said, to my face. Were not going to let her get away with it are we." Raye said looking over her friends.

"Lita." Moving her head in Lita's direction as a last resort.

Lita looked straight at Raye not bothering to hide that she was slightly disgusted.

"Sorry Raye but i'm gonna have to agree with them. Molly was telling the truth and she's the nicest person in the school, what exactly can we do?"

Raye was furious. "You guy's are supposed to be my friends and yet i get mouthed off and called a bitch and no one cares."

"I think you'll find the correct term was ' a stuck up snob'" Ami said

"Shut up Ami i didn't ask for your smart mouthed comments." Raye said giving Ami a death glare.

Ami wasn't effected by it one bit and it actually gave her confidence in what she had to say next.

" You know Raye you really have changed. What happened to that brave, caring girl i once befriended. I think that being leader had really gone to your head. We are here to save people not turn them into enemy's, what's happened to you?" Ami said looking slightly saddened

"Look i think we all need a cooling off period and Raye maybe you should think about the way you've been treating people, not just our class mates but us too, you may be are leader in battle but you are no way are leader in friendship." Lita said picking up her stuff and waiting by the door for Ami and Mina.

" We'll see you later Raye but for now i'm out of here, and i won't forget that you just told me to shut my mouth, Molly's right you really do act like a snob, like your superior to everyone else." Ami said hurt shining in her eyes, walking away, her and Lita started walking down the corridor.

Mina slowly moved closer to Raye and put her hand on her shoulder. Raye's eyes shimmered with emotion, Mina believed it was hurt but was it really?

" I think they were a bit hard on you but what is up with you at the moment, you're so irritable lately and you aren't treating people with the respect they deserve. If anything's wrong you can talk to me about it, please........." Mina was cut off as Raye shrugged her hand away and turned to face her.

"Mina just shut up for christ sake. I don't care about them or you for that matter, i don't need any of you." Raye screamed

Mina was a little taken back but recovered quickly

"Fine Raye but when you do need us we won't be here, you're no better then me, Lita and Ami if it wasn't for us and everyone else for that matter you would be all alone to fend for yourself." Mina said, tears trickling down here face, she had never been hurt so much especially by who she thought as a best friend.

Turning away she headed in the direction Lita and Ami had taken in hope that she could catch up with them. Just before she left the classroom she heard Rayes words crisp and sharp through the still air.

"You lot seem to forget that i am leader, i don't need you guys to fight its you who needs me, i am superior to everyone in this school, heck everyone in the town i think they should show a little respect to me and treat me like i should be treated." 

Reaching the door Mina turned round, eyes looking with Raye's. In them she could see Raye was hurt, from what Mina did not know but what showed more was Raye's hatred and that scared her. 

" You will soon find out how much you need, but for now why don't you run alone to Darien i'm sure he'll find away to soften you up." Mina retorted bitterly.

With one last look at Raye she walked out the door and soon disappeared into the crowded hallway.

"Yeah you keep thinking that, now where can i find my prince." Raye said quietly to herself. A smile growing on her features as she left the room.

AN: i hope u liked it. y is Raye so bitter and well plain evil, why has serena suddenly decided to show and what will the sailor scouts do now that their leader is no longer their friend they once knew. Please R&R it will make me v. happy and the more i get the quicker the next ch. will be out.


End file.
